The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema commutatum×Aglaonema rotundum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘TWYAG0003’.
The new Aglaonema is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bogor, Indonesia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new fast-growing Aglaonema cultivars with freely clumping habit and unique leaf coloration.
The new Aglaonema originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in October, 1988 of the Aglaonema commutatum cultivar Tricolor, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Aglaonema rotundum, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aglaonema was discovered and selected by the Inventor in October, 2001 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bogor, Indonesia. The new Aglaonema was selected on the basis of its plant habit and uniquely colored foliage.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by divisions and cuttings since early 2002 in a controlled environment in Bogor, Indonesia, has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.